


Protective walls and facades

by welovesebooty



Category: EXO
Genre: ChanBaek - Freeform, M/M, XiuChen - Freeform, angst maybe, baekhyun’s gay, bottom! Kai, bottom! Suho, chanyeol’s bi, chen gets flustered easily uwu, chen is bi, kai’s gay, kyungsoo’s single im sorry squishy, minseok is so gay for chen, richard park is a facade, sehun is bi, sekai - Freeform, soft, suho’s bi, sulay - Freeform, this is my first fic pls dont kill me, top! Sehun, top! Xiumin, top! Yixing, yixing is bi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-08
Updated: 2018-09-21
Packaged: 2019-07-08 13:54:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15931790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/welovesebooty/pseuds/welovesebooty
Summary: In which Chanyeol builds walls around himself and baekhyun’s the only one who can break through it





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This story has not been edited so excuse some mistakes here and there!

Park Chanyeol clutched his stomach as “they” kicked him hard. Tears pricked his eyes but he held them in tight _‘no. I will not cry_ ’ he thought determinedly, gasping for air when one of the bullies kicked his chest.  
”you uglyass chingchong !” the bullies’ leader yelled as he kicked chanyeol again

and again

and again.

Chanyeol coughed, looked the bully straight in the eye and asked, “what did i do so wrong?” The bully sneered “go back to china, big-eared chingchong.” Chanyeol smirked a little, hiding the pain when the action hurt his split lip a little and said, very stupidly “i’m korean though.”

The bully punched chanyeol’s head so hard that it bounced off the ground and lights burst behind his eyes. Chanyeol started to fall unconscious when a voice screamed “s-stop!! I called the police! stop hurting him!”

the bullies looked down on Chanyeol, looked at the boy with the shaking hand and the phone and cursed “shit. I think we better run, boss”

the leader glared at the boy but nodded at his friend. He signalled at his friends and fled the scene, sniggering at chanyeol’s bloody state before so.

after they all left, the boy ran to Chanyeol, tearing up when he saw him even though he didn’t know Chanyeol at all. The boy held his hand tight “H-hey, you’re going to be fine, i called 911, everything’s gonna be fine.”

the boy’s tear fell on Chanyeol’s shirt and sniffled, Chanyeol’s hand twitched, almost instinctively wiping the boy’s cheek if only he wasn’t so weak.

Chanyeol looked at the boy’s face and managed what he hoped was a reassuring enough smile before falling unconscious.

 _’he’s pretty_ ’ was Chanyeol’s last thought as he closed his eyes


	2. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> it's been 5 years since that incident (which happened in middle school btw), and Chanyeol has changed almost completely. Bleached hair, new name, new group of friends, what else was there to change?  
> Chanyeol doesn't really feel happy with the way his life is right now, but it's better than being beaten up every other day.  
> It's comfortable, at least.  
> But when Baekhyun, his "savior" from 5 years ago stumbles back into his life, all that comfort from the change is shaken greatly.  
> Whatever will Chanyeol do?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please forgive any mistakes as this hasn’t been edited yet, and leave kudos if you enjoyed!

Park Richard- formerly called Park Chanyeol, walked into LifeTree High with a confident stride, the "popular" group right behind him (which consisted of Ten, Oh Sehun, Junmyeon, Lee Taeyong, Choi Minho, Kim Minseok, Kris Wu, Do Kyungsoo and other people too many to mention)

Oh, how much life has changed for Richard since 5 years ago

Richard smirked at some girls who were whispering words with "handsome" and his name, and of course, they squealed.

Typical.

Do Kyungsoo, rolled his big-ass eyes and glared at Richard "God, yeol. You've gotta stop doing that shit, you're giving those girls hope that shouldn't be there in the first place." -notice how he called Richard (Chan)yeol? yeah, he's the only one who Richard lets call him by his old name.

Richard laughed at him "it's not my fault they build hope from meaningless things like that." Kyungsoo hit him about the head hard "You dumbass. Of course it is."  
Now it was Richard's turn to roll his eyes "fine,mom. I won't do it again"

Junmyeon, the nicest, friendliest, and the only straight As student of the "popular" group, patted Richard's shoulder softly "I'm going to go to Science now, see y'all later?"  
After Richard nodded, Junmyeon smiled and left, greeting everyone as he did so.

Richard squinted at someone  
-specifically a boy with floppy, light brown hair in the crowd confusedly, the boy felt strangely familiar.

Richard tore his eyes away from the boy as He and Kyungsoo arrived in Math and bid farewell to the other popular group members. Richard plopped lazily on his chair beside Kyungsoo's and sighed.

Kyungsoo glanced at him for a second and went back to his phone so it seemed like he wasn't listening or he didn't care (but richard knows the truth, he does) "what's wrong?" Kyungsoo asked, Richard sighed heavily again "i don’t know”

Kyungsoo rolled his eyes “Then stop sighing and shut up.” Richard glared at him for being so mean and sighed again. Loudly. this time to annoy the hell out of Kyungsoo

Kyungsoo stopped fiddling with his phone and turned to him, eyes murderous “Yeol, you _fucking_ shut the _fuck_ up or i swear to god i will fuck you _up_.” Richard gulped, that’s the most Kyungsoo has cursed in one. ONE. Sentence, i better stop, this shit SCARY. Now humor replaced with fear, he squeaks “yessir.”

Kyungsoo smiles at him sweetly, murderous aura gone “Good. Now leave me alone”

And so Richard did, leaving Kyungsoo and his phone and himself with his thoughts of who the hell that floppy haired boy was and why he felt so familiar.

~~~~

Chanyeol and Kyungsoo walked to their lunch table, which was noisy with all of their friends’ conversations. Suddenly an arm dropped over Richard’s shoulders, Richard turned his head only to be met with the stupid, grinning face of his other best friend, Kris. “Hey Richie Richie! long time no see bro” He waved his hands around, slapping Richard’s cheek accidentally in the process.

Richard glared at him and shrugged his shoulders to get Kris’s _stupid_ arm off. Kris pouted at him, “I missed you bro” he also, sickeningly widened his eyes at Richard, doing a pathetic attempt at aegyo. Richard sighed at him exhaustedly “We saw each other a few hours ago you dumb shit”

Kris laughed hysterically “lighten up a bit won’t you? dear bestie of mine” Richard glared at him “don’t tell me to ligh-“ he trailed off, his eyes following a floppy, brown haired head bobbing among the crowd, he became lost in thought, thinking about why the tiny boy felt so, so _familiar_.

Kris smirked at Richard when he found out what, or rather _who_ , Richard was looking at “Baekhyun, huh bro? nice choice, he’s pretty.” Richard glared at him, a sense of _something_ coming over him, but before he could say anything, someone cleared their throat.

Richard and Kris turned to see Tao glaring daggers at his boyfriend, Kris broke out in a nervous, goofy smile “he’s pretty, but my Tao is beautiful” Tao blushed, but still tried to glare at Kris, averting his eyes from Kris’, he took Kris’ hand and pulled him back to the table, Kris smiling lovingly at Tao the whole time.

Richard stared at them, _PDA much?_ He thought, _must be nice though._ as he stared at Kris’ head on Tao’s lap (half the table on their side glaring at Kris for taking up so much space) and remembered something, Richard closed his eyes to get a better grasp on the memory, concentrating.

_“.....Everything’s gonna be fine”_

A soft voice came to the surface

a soft voice that belonged to...

Richard opened his eyes, only to see the floppy haired boy- _baekhyun_ in his line of sight. Without thinking, he took long strides towards Baekhyun, face determined and serious, he grabbed a very startled and confused Baekhyun’s arm roughly, jerking baekhyun’s whole body towards him and making him drop his _shitty_ cafeteria food.

Richard’s burning gaze met Baekhyun’s startled one, his grip on Baekhyun’s arm still tight

“ _You._ ”


End file.
